APH Forsaken Region
by TimeAlchemist
Summary: He didn't know the dangers of the power, it shifted in form. Why if man kind were able to control the power, or worse, be controlled by it... Well he didn't know, he was just a worker after all. He didn't know the events of the future...
1. APH Forsaken Region

_Aiyaa!_

China sneezed into his own sleeve, his face in a knotted expression.

"Yao, I think you need some rest…" Kiku finally suggested.

"I'm fine, aru! Just let me do _something_!" China was struggling to get out of his bed, decorated with red silk and Hello Kitty plushies. It took all of the Asian siblings to get their elder brother to take his bed rest.

"Aniki! Stop it! I know you'll miss a meeting, but if you need me I'll stay right by your si-"

"No Yong Soo…" China finished his sentence with a sigh. South Korea always tried to show his awkward relationship with his brother.

"Yao, it's just for one meeting, so please…" Taiwan looked desperate to get her elder brother to rest. _Tsk_- of course she was just acting, but it seems so real sometimes…

"Fine. Just make sure you don't mess up anything for me, yes I'm looking at you Yong Soo."

"Hmph! What would I do?"

"Well, remember that one time when you stuffed-"

"That was a one time thing Kiku! Besides I was dared by some other nations!"

"Don't you mean Peter? He's twelve you know."

"Don't judge me if I like playing truth or dare!"

Slowly the Asian family, minus China, walked out of his house in a huge argument starting from one point, ending to a ridiculously unrelated other. China gave a sigh and turned on the T.V. It was just a minor cold after all; he would get this out of his system in no time. The television's noise rung around the room, and China slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>We are now boarding, flight 21 Europe.<em>

"Ah!" Japan slightly yelled, just loud enough to catch the flight attendant's attention.

"Oh hello sir, your just on time to get on! Otherwise you would have been late!"

"Yes… I know," He slowly turned around to his other siblings, "please excuse me." Japan sighed a small breath of relief.

"Yong Soo, Kaoru, please don't ever try to sneak into the worker's break room just to try and steal a pilot hat."

"Pff- this isn't the worst we can do Kiku~ You've seen us in worse!"

"Yes," Japan had a disappointed expression on his face, "I know."

"Well, let's go then." Taiwan pointed out the line moving into the plane. They all filed in to one neat line and got into the order of their seats: Japan with Taiwan and South Korea and Hong Kong sitting a row behind them. There was also an empty chair in between Hong Kong and South Korea where China was supposed to sit.

_a-a choo!_

"Oh, please excuse me! I'm having a bit of a cold." The woman next to Taiwan said.

"It's no problem at all, especially since you were so gracious about it." Taiwan and the woman, who looked about her 40's started to talk about many things like politics and economy. Japan sighed and rubbed his nose. _Ah, wait._

"Mein Gott!" Germany shouted above the rest of the bickering nations. "Can't we get anywhere for once?"

"Hey, I always suggest the robot! Right Kiku?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Y-y-yeh…" Japan softly sneezed trying to agree with America.

"Kiku, don't tell me you have the cold too?" His sister asked him worriedly; though he understood that she was mostly worried he'd have to leave her with Korea and Hong Kong, mostly Korea though.

"I-I'm fine! Just a little cold, it's no wound or anything…" As Japan spoke he was getting a little light headed.

"Bro, your turning pale…" America truly worried, mostly because of his hero complex, decided to take action, "isn't China sick too?"

"Well yes, and there was also the lady on the plane-"

"Oh! You mean Zhen Rong, she was really nice." Taiwan replied.

"Well it's obvious then! Just a little cold from over exposure, did you sit in front of the air conditioning in the plane?"

"Well now that you-"

"Ah hah!" America announced, interrupting Japan's sentence. "It's obviously a little cold and Japan will be fine and be making video games and cars soon as ever!"

"Alfred, could you be at least a _little_ more sensitive?" England was obviously annoyed by America's deduction. "You can come for tea if you want Japan."

"Well, no, because he would rather drink hot chocolate , right Japan?"

"Are you saying that liquid sugar is better than natural tea?"

"Better any day, wherever whenever!" This obviously got on England's nerves. Soon countries where taking sides on whether tea or hot chocolate was better for a sick day. Japan secretly snuck out, and returned home.

* * *

><p><em>Coughing, I was coughing that first day sir.<em>

_Do you know anything that pertains to the meeting?_

_The meeting, it was full of other countries, but-_

_Well that's enough information out of you. Stay within your area and we'll have the vaccine ready. _

_Sir, it's very immune to-_

_Don't worry we have this covered._

Time was running out.


	2. The Hero and the Beggar

"G-gomenesai!" Japan was sneezing every few minutes, and his voice was getting a little scratchy.

"Ya-ya-yaaa… " Japan sighed as his sneeze was suddenly dismissed, "Yao, please tell me you don't have a fever…" On the way back home, Japan had to cover his mouth so that the rest of the planes passengers wouldn't catch his cold.

"Aiyaa, you sound so sick, aru." The of China's congested voice made his message ironic. "Um…I-I'm fine, aru." China noticed the irony and assured Japan he was in a fine condition, but his voice was drowsy as if he were about to go to sleep. Japan sighed and told him to get appropriate rest. It was flu season anyway, their population was probably just acting upon them.

"Okay, just make sure you get well okay?" Japan ended the call and walked up to his house. Pochi (his dog in case you didn't know) ran up to him and yipped happily for his return.

"Hah, I'm sorry but I can't hold you today Pochi, you might get a cold." Pochi started pawing at Japan's feet, not understanding his words. "But I'm guessing your hungry? I'll go get the dog food." Pochi followed him willingly, circling around him as he poured the food into his bowl.

Riiiiing~ Riiiiiiing~ Riiiii-

Japan picked up the phone wuickly before it rang again.

"Moshi moshi. Ah, Alfred it's you… what? I don't think so. It what?" Japan paused for a slight second; everything became silent to him, even as the phone buzzed from America's voice.

"I-I'm sorry Alfred, but I'll call you later."

* * *

><p>"Wait Kiku!" Japan hung up on the line leaving you to your usual 'world crisis' newscasts.<p>

_It appears to be a world pandemic slowly spreading throughout the six continents. Now we're just wondering, is this something to be worried about, or will it pass over like a normal flu season?_

Alfred hated the news channel; no wait SUPER hated the news channel. It made him as a country look… bad. Which wasn't true of course, and he got to prove it to other's ALL the time. But he was still hated by many other people, including his own… _Oh well_, every super hero must have a villain.

"Shit, what the heck am I going to do?" Alfred whined to himself. Like every television rumor, there's always something to cover it up. _BUT THIS WAS NO RUMOR. _In fact, it was all too real, and with the swine flu pandemic just a few years back, this was not a great time to talk about a constantly spreading sickness. Luckily for him, he wouldn't be affected unless it hits at least 40 states or so (more likely the bigger ones).

He knew how his government would react. They'd be stricter with borders, they'd have constant meetings about it, they'd temporarily shut down public buildings, and all of that other crap… Damn! It's like he's in some movie.

Well, in a time like this you might as well call the next best guy you can trust.

* * *

><p><em>Ring ring! Ring ring!<em>

"Now who could that be…" With a sour mood and sarcastic tone to match, England picked up the phone.

"Arthur! Hi, and stuff, how's Europe doing?" He already knew about the pandemic acting upon the countries, it was just a cold right now, _right now. _He had enough of this crazy sickness stuff, he's had enough experience of it throughout his life, and his dope of a brother was coming to call him and act like he could make everything better. _Great_.

"Look Alfred, I don't mean to be rude, oh wait I do, but we can take care of _ourselves_."

"That's not what I called you for though, wait, how are _you_?" Wait, is he actually taking this seriously?

"Um yeah… Europe's doing just fine, it's nothing but a cold right?" Like before, he's dealt with things like the Black Plague, it's not like a little sneeze is going to scare him.

"Well um, can you… er…"

"Er, what?"

"Could you maybe, help _me_?" He was _kidding_.

"Oh uh, hahah, you got me there Alfred…" _Silence_. He was serious.

"Well um, my government and people and stuff are kind of paranoid about this stuff, and maybe if you could convince them…"

"Alfred, I don't think we could convince your people to forget about something like this. I mean, they go crazy over some tabloids."

"That's the point Iggy! I hate this! Every year there's some world crisis that they want to be shut away from! If for once, just once, we could actually take something like this er… calmly… Maybe we, I, could prove… comething?"

"…Alfred, are you okay?"

"Wow, didn't know I had that in me! Dude that should be like a speech or something!"

"Oh great, your 'normal' again… but about before… "

"Igg- no, Arthur, please?" He held his voice in the please, leaving Arthur no choice but to answer immediately.

"I can try Alfred, but please would you stop being so childish?"

"Alright! The please thing always works! Awesome sauce, I have a plan, I'll tell you later okay? I'm glad you can do this for me bye!"

"Wait Alfred it wasn't defin-"

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_-

"That stooge…"

* * *

><p>"Privyet China!" Bright and smiling, Russia walked in. Then of course, the new virus didn't affect him yet.<p>

"Ni hao, aru." China sniffed shortly after this. He had a hundred degree fever, and could barely drag himself out of the bed, but he wouldn't show anyone that! He was stronger better, he was China!

"I'm just fine, aru. You can leave now, I can take care of myself aru." Russia tilted his head confused.

"But Yao," He moved closer and laid his hand lightly on China's forehead, "your so warm."

"…what." China was blushing, his pale face turning into a bright red. Russia was so childish and oblivious sometimes, he had… selective thinking? If that was even real, he wondered what it would be like to be so oblivious to other people.

"Wow, it's a good thing I came here, you look flushed. That's why my government is deciding to help you, now to create a closer bond maybe…"

"Been there, done that aru." It seems as though China and Russia had a very close history through out their years together.

"Please? We can be one huge landmass, we'd already be one anyway so-"

"No, aru! I'm fine taking care of myself, and I could even use a little space…"

"Oh…" disappointment struck Russia's face then quickly changed back into his cheerful expression, "well I brought some food that I'll just leave here."

Russia walked out, then turned around and walked back in, "I almost forgot! Silly me," he reached into his coat pocket and went over to Yao's side, "here you go."

He carefully wrapped a fluffy red scarf around China and smiled. "You look great."

With a simple nod of China's surprised head, he turned and left, for real this time.

* * *

><p><em>I-I don't know! Please, don't take me out of here, I beg you!<em>

_You are contaminated, you get out, or we make you get out!_

_Stop it right there!_

_I'm sorry sir but the virus' germs may have already spread… I think we need to dispose._

_They grabbed the woman's arms and left the building…_

* * *

><p><em><em>I hope this chapter wasn't boring, in fact it wasn't supposed to have Alfred and Arthur's plan, so now it seems slow AND rushed at the same time to me -~-''

But then again this chapter would have been very boring...

Expect more action in the next chapter, MUCH MORE.

Oh yeah, tell me if there are any mistakes in here please (I know that in the dialogue they address each other by names unlike the narration, so if that bothers you just tell me and I'll change it for the next chapter).


	3. Discovery of Death

He rolled onto the floor, sighing with discontent. Luckily he probably wouldn't be affected ever. Then again…

"Hey bruder, I'm technically east of you right?" His brother sighed and turned to face him.

"Well yes technically." The German sighed and went back to his paperwork while his brother moved over to the fridge.

"Do you think maybe… I mean, no one as awesome as _me_ could get a measly cold. I mean, if we do get do we like… share health or something." This talk was getting kind of stupid. **Time to AWESOME it up!**

"I mean, I guess not otherwise we'd pee at the same time!" Okay, not the best plan…

"What? Gilbert, we've got it taken care of. The new virus just contains small symptoms similar to that of a common cold, and besides it's the people you should be more worried about."

"Oh yeah, have we ever used the bathroom at the same time West?"

"Bruder, I need some time to do these papers…"

"Psh- fine. I'm leaving the room and taking the beer with me!" He left taking a whole pack of beer from the mini fridge of Germany's office and left. As his… eccentric bruder left he returned to his paperwork. Checking for any signs of the virus, it's leads, and the people. He suddenly noticed some certain information about where the virus' effects, seems normal. Another one about how the people reacted to the crisis from a tabloid magazine. He quickly crumpled the paper up and threw it into the trash.

After hours of searching, he realized an official looking document that read: PANDEMIC RESEARCH CENTER- X VIRUS LILITH. He opened the letter and read.

_Hello ,_

_I realize that you are a country, no worries we work for the government. What should scare you though is where the virus originated. China, you may say, but this virus originally started from a certain particle that mutated and traveled through animal. Alert any people and make sure animals are healthy. Right now it's not the top priority so our job has been put on hold. Hopefully when we tell them that it originated in…_

Ludwig read the name of the area. It couldn't be, could a virus really travel so far? But if it was able to mutate through harsh cold and animal for so many miles then could it be possible that it could?

"Oh Mein Gott…"

* * *

><p>"I said no freeloading!" Hungary yelled at an incredibly drunk Prussia.<p>

"I just wanna tell you… how much I am, without you! Yeah, that's right, you and that cake bitch don't need me… I can be whatewah… " He slightly hiccupped after his drunken rant.

"Gilbert, don't let me get the cops again! You better not have brought any of your pervert friends with you either!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes Gilbert, just get out of my lawn!"

"Well then… you can kiss this!" Prussia proceeded to take off his pants. Before passing out of course… ON HUNGARY'S LAWN.

"Come on Elizaveta, let's drag him off to the trash can again…" she spoke to herself.

_Tweee_!

A bird was crazily singing near a tree. It wasn't the usual yellow bird Prussia had with him, which Hungary did admit was quite adorable. It sung with no rhythm, blatantly screeching different melodies every few seconds.

"Please, go away!" She screamed at the bird hoping to scare it off. Man, what Austria would do to that bird if he heard it.

It stopped for a few minutes before swinging down to Hungary's side. She quickly dodged it and carried Prussia to the inside of her house. She opened the door and the bird swung low, ripping part of her dress off.

"Damnit…" she cursed to herself. She slammed the door before the bird got to her again. She watched from the window if the bird was still there.

_BLAM_!

The bird smacked right into the glass startling her for a second, then she looked back. Blood, all over the bird, she was still aggravated at it but knew a stupid bird like that one shouldn't die like _that_. Not that she cared for it, she just wondered why the bird was so… aggressive, to die trying to attack someone behind glass. Which may have worked, as she realized that there were cracks on the glass where the bird hit. Strong bird.

Well, now she was in her house with a passed out Prussia in the middle of her living room, a cracked glass, and a dead bird in her front lawn. Blood started slowly trickling down her right leg. She quickly walked to the bathroom and bandaged her wound,nothing too deep though, just a scratch. Still, how could a bird like that be so... vicious.

* * *

><p><em>Puppy! Come back!<em>

_He chased it and ran towards the woods._

_"Damnit, this isn't the time!"_

_His words sunk into the deep fog as his brother ran away._

_It was cold, damp, and foggy, he might as well go look for his little brother._

"_H-hello! Are you there?" He heard a rustle coming from the bushes…_

"_You little- you should be happy that your ali-"_

_The small puppy his brother ran after came out of the bush, revealing red color in his fur that highlighted the dark forest they were in…_

"_How…"_

_The small white fluff ball jumped the boy, who ran fast enough just to glimpse at his brother's small corpse, blood still fresh._

"_No… we might have been the last. We- you can't. It- it's just the beginning! You like the ending of the stories right? The cliche, fairytale, hero always win endings right? Please brother, please!"_

_He knelt down next to his brother as a pack of wild dogs came behind them…_

_The other survivors heard a faint scream behind them, it was too late for whoever was in the forest. They wouldn't dare enter where the virus thrived upon the sanity of any living animal._

* * *

><p><strong>SHORT CHAPTER IS SHORT<strong>

SSSSSSSSSSSS-poiler alert! One of the- nevmind I'm not telling you guys. Figure it out yourselves you lazy~

So anyways tell me if there's anything I need to correct, and I hoped you enjoyed this!


	4. Maybe if You Told Me

"Idiot." He tugged on Denmark's collar hard enough to choke him.

"L-Lukas, you're going to kill me…" he gasped out in between his breathing.

"Good." He continued as if it _could_ kill him.

"Please don't fight guys…" Finland was worried, "I'm sure they'll find out the cure…"

"It wsn't hs fault anyw'y." Sweeden added in.

"Doesn't matter… He…" Upset, Norway left the room.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Don't worry Tino," they looked to the other side of the room, "he's just worried about me."

"Jokull, aren't you supposed to be home right now?"

"I'm fine _mom_," Iceland said sarcastically, "the sickness is pretty weak, and all you've done is let me lay in bed. I won't allow myself to grow dependent on you guys just because there's a pandemic going on…" He turned away a little at the last part.

"Aww you really do care!" Denmark smirked at his comment, quickly regretting it as Iceland walked up and grabbed his tie.

"You son of a-"

"O-oh! Norway you're back!" Finland noticed trying to break up the commotion.

"Yes. I realized my _lillbror_ wasn't getting his rest…"

"Would you stop with the brother nonsense?" Ever since the letter containing his family origins came, Norway wouldn't stop rubbing it in his face.

"Not until you address _me_ with respect I won't."

"F-forget it. I'm going back home." Iceland marched angrily down the hall. The truth was though, he was actually really happy to be related to someone in this crazy world. Just, sort of embarrassed he was the younger sibling. What would you expect though?

"Remember to get rest, don't use the phone too long!" Finland suggested.

Iceland stopped halfway down the hall, "What's with you guys?" He then proceeded to slam the door behind him, only taking a minute before beeping sounds came out of his cell phone.

"_Rasshul_…" Norway left the room in bitter disappointment.

"So I let the kid go out to meet up with his friends, so what?"

"Did you know he met up with _Kaoru_? _Hong Kong_. Near _China._"

"What do I look like his dad? Besides, the sickness was still unknown at the time, how was I supposed to know he could have caught it?"

"He didn't." Sweden quietly stated.

"What?"

"Berwald's right, a country just couldn't have picked up a cold like that…"

"But he took a private airplane, so he could meet up with people along the way."

"Were any of those people," Finland took a moment to look around before finishing his sentence, "human?"

"No, but Lukas always told him to go with a escort incase… _Oh_." Sweden and Finland did _not_ like the tone in his voice.

"Well I guess I should, you know, break the bad news to-" He broke into a sprint. The two started to chase after him. Damn was he fast. Luckily it was their meeting building, so it was pretty large.

"Hah!" Denmark yelled out. The two began to realize an intersection in the building.

"Try to catch him on the left, and I'll try to reason with him on the right!" Before making any protest, they met up to the two hallways in a few seconds and Sweden did as he was told.

"Mathias! Please!"

"Why shouldn't I?" Denmark yelled back.

"Because you'll upset him!"

"You think I care? It's like you don't even know me!" He gave a smirk and started sprinting. Finland began to run faster as well, and caught up to him.

"Don't you see? You could- Ahh!" Denmark tripped Finland before he could get a hold of him. Moving to side and, creating an awkward yet balanced pace to stick his leg out just enough to reach him.

"_Hitto_…" He could _not _believe he could, literally fall for that. Luckily Sweden was still after him. Finland got up and began running again.

Norway's room was slowly coming up to view, just a few- **WHAT THE.**

Sweden came out of nowhere to block the doorway. Denmark started slowing down, then speeding back up. Today is his day. Whether everyone would be pissed at him or not, he is _not_ taking the blame for it.

"Wh't are you…" Sweden didn't actually believe he'd be stupid enough to ram through him at the doorway.

"Don't!" Finland started behind Denmark, slowly closing up. The impact, made time seem like it slowed down for a while.

**FWOP!**

Well that really-

**AHHH!**

"L-Lukas!" Norway was glaring down at all of them lying on his floor. Sweden landing on the very bottom, which probably hurt _a lot_, Denmark trying to twist his way out of the two, and Finland awkwardly lying somewhat sideways, entangling all three of them on the floor. It's not something you see everyday… I think. Denmark started trying to squirm out of what could have looked like the failure round of a Twister match. Finland tries pinning him down, who could only get a hold of his jacket, making his arms almost useless. Denmark used all of his energy just trying to crawl out with his feet and legs, causing him to knee Sweden in the stomach, face, and a certain area where guys should never be kneed in full force.

"You! It's your entire fault! You see, I was just being nice, it could have been avoided if-"

"Shut up!" Finland let go of his coat, which made Denmark fall to the floor on his jaw. Finland lunged forward too late, and landed in a tumble into the wall pain adding onto his back. Sweden was still silently paralyzed from the blow of which I mentioned shouldn't be applied to those of male genes.

"I know it's my fault." All of them stopped, shocked for a moment.

"The escort called in sick shortly after their trip. I realized earlier, which is why I left the room. I was about to tell all of you, but Jokull came in, and Mathias probably wouldn't have shut up about it. Though seeing as though you would ruin my office, which I honestly think is really amusing, I guess the truth should come out now."

"So… I missed the chance to laugh in your face when you cared?" Norway grabbed Denmark's tie and slammed him against the wall.

"Yup."

"Oh, um, would you maybe need some space then?" Finland awkwardly offered, rubbing his back from his last position.

"Yes please."

"Okay, let's go then right?"

"Oh no no no! Not until you admit I was ri-" Norway swiftly grabbed an empty vase off his desk and hit Denmark in his previously explained male feature.

Norway looked over to Sweden and Finland standing near the doorway. "I believe you deserve some justice for trying, I guess." Sweden nodded in agreement, not able to think of whether he should be happy, or in pain from witnessing the hit.

Sweden and Finland then left, dragging Denmark out, who was unable to get off his knees.

"Finally, some silence." Norway reached over to the phone. "Hello, yes it's me. Can you keep an eye on Jokull for me. Yes I know, but your pretty close in distance, and he won't let me help him. Thank you." The phone hung up from the caller in Greenland.

* * *

><p>Actually somewhat long for once, HMMMMMMM…<p>

This chapter was so fun to write :3 hopefully Next chapter will get into different symptoms of the disease, and how it spreads, or something along the lines of that.

Please address me in the comments if there is anything wrong and thank you for reading!


End file.
